Tan Lejos del Amanecer
by Lakentsb
Summary: La version de Edward de MI CRESPUSCULO: Amar no es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Tan lejos del amanecer.**

Nota: _¡NO ES UNA HISTORIA NUEVA!_

_Ok, esto no es mas que la completa manifestación de mi locura. _

**_-Dicen por ahí que es un buen paso admitirla…jeje._**

_Cuando decidí revisar y editar Mi crepúsculo, una de las grandes dudas que anidaba mi cabeza era como insertar los EPOV dado la información que maneja Edward en muchos casos es mas completa y compleja que la que viene narrando Bella y algunos quedaron un poco raros… _

_y se que son tan necesarios para comprender esta historia, pero su realidad y la historia que hay detrás de ellos es tan diferente a lo que va viviendo Bella que casi serian un libro aparte... _

_y es por eso, que luego de mucho pensármelo muchísimo,( y de leer algunas historias que están narradas de esta forma, aunque por autoras mil veces mas talentosas que yo por supuesto) que me decidí intentarlo._

_MI CREPUSCULO será narrado absolutamente todo por Bella, salvo alguna excepción como un POv de Alice, que ya estaba ahí y por otro lado, en este libro/historia que llamaré. TAN LEJOS DEL AMANECER, volcaré toda la parte de Edward ._

_Por eso esto no es una nueva historia...sino una historia paralela a Mi crepúsculo, o en todo caso la versión de Edward._

_Iré subiéndolo a la medida que Mi crepúsculo avance y en que sus partes sean necesarias. _

_No será repetitivo, (al menos en la medida de lo necesario) ya que odio los Pov en los que Bella y Edward dicen exactamente lo mismo, (o las autoras solo copian y pegan el mismo texto agregando un que otro pensamiento nuevo)…y en algunos capítulos la información será completamente diferente a lo que se verá Mi crepúsculo, porque es el otro lado de la historia, y se manejaran muchísimas cosas de las que Bella no sabe… y tal vez solo sepa varias de ella al final._

_Es un poco ambicioso, lo se... pero alguien por ahí de todas ustedes me ha dicho que saque mas provecho de la historia…y eso es lo que quiero hacer…_

_solo espero que salga bien..._

PD: _Se las quiere. _

_y sigo anonadada de la cantidad de alertas que haya últimamente agregándome a sus favoritos... pero, chicas.. tambien (o incluso mucho mas) me interesa saber que piensan... _

_Así que, aunque sea una vez, pasen y dejen su comentario, o un mensaje privado, si lo prefiere, dándome su opinión de lo que leen.._

_Gracias por leer_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vision.<span>**

**(Edward)**

**_Volterra. Italia. (Febrero de 2005). _**

Es madrugada.

Después de cuatro horas interminables ella esta dando a luz.

Mis pies siguen clavados en el suelo mientras oigo sus quejidos. Me siento totalmente incapaz de contenerla, o de hacer algo para acercarme y aliviarla.

Me consuela en algún modo que esta frialdad ineludible que me domina, pasa desapercibida en el trajín de la sala de partos, y que, -con la excusa del cansancio luego de mi jornada de diez horas trabajando en el laboratorio, y de que ella me sacara a tropezones de la casa en medio de sus quejidos porque nuestra hija estaba

por nacer, justo una hora después de que conciliara el sueño, ya pasada la media noche , desatando toda una loca carrera hasta aquí...mas la espera desde entonces...-,todo esta más que justificado.

No quería ser padre.

En realidad no quiero serlo aun, pero es evidente que para mi todavía es mas amplia que para el resto de los mortales la lista de las cosas que no pueden elegirse en la vida.

Hasta unos meses atrás, entendía que entre las cosas que uno no elije esta la familia en la que se nace, por ejemplo, o las capacidades o discapacidades con las que cada persona llega al mundo.

Ni los padres ni los hermanos pueden elegirse, apenas si se puede elegir a los amigos... y definitivamente, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, tengo muy claro que no se elige a quien se ama...y que mucho menos puedes elegir quien va a amarte a ti.

En fin.

Ser padre entraba, hasta hace poco tiempo, en la lista de las cosas que creí poder decidir...

Supongo que ahora, mientras ese pequeño llanto llena la habitación, y que la oigo a ella reir entre lagrimas, no me queda otro camino que la resignación: _ya esta hecho, ya soy un padre._

A pesar a mi resistencia a la realidad de algo que hasta hace escasas horas solo era una idea, algo pasó cuando este pequeño cuerpo desnudo fue depositado en mis manos, -aun en medio del llanto-, y mi primer instinto fue acunarlo, y me perdí

en sus apenas abiertos ojos, tan verdes...

-es hermosa, -susurro ella y la miré.

Y, por exactamente solo un minuto, me permití soñar que la sonrisa en la mujer sudorosa, con los cabellos revueltos y pegados a su frente, y agotada por el trabajo de parto frente a mí, era _otra_.

Me permiti imaginar que sus labios eran más llenos, o que tenían aquella pequeña diferencia, casi imperceptible para otros, entre el superior y el inferior.

Que sus ojos cafés, intensos, y capaces de leerme y traspasar cualquier barrera que quisiera poner entre ellos y mi alma, eran los que me contemplaban en lugar de aquellos... tan …azules e insípidos.

y fue exactamente por un minuto que las emociones me arrasaron completamente, y me permití algo que por mucho tiempo venia prohibiéndome de la manera mas estricta: _sentir._

y las emociones, todas ellas: el dolor, el amor, la nostalgia, la necesidad perpetua, la intensidad, el anhelo, y la sensación de ser permanentemente un alma incompleta, me anegaron de tal forma que creí que iba a gritar.

de alguna manera, desde lo mas profundo de mí, y aun en silencio, grité, y estuve seguro de que en cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera seria capaz de escucharme.

y fue por un segundo, -dentro de ese minuto exacto en el que me permití senti-r, que la vi.

_Mi Bella. _

Ella estaba en esa habitación extraña, de paredes blancas, extendiendo las sabanas de una cama que estaba en el centro del cuarto, con su cabello castaño ondulado recogido descuidadamente en la coleta de siempre.

Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño perdido dentro de aquellas camisetas enormes, haciéndola parecer tan niña por momentos...

_Bella..._

Su movimiento se detuvo en ese mismo instante en que yo la veia, y se llevó una mano a su pecho, como si el dolor la doblegara de repente, y fue tan extraño…fue como si ella pudiera verme, y por un instante nuestros ojos conectaran, y ella pudiera leer todo en mi...

No fui conciente de lo que había hecho hasta que la oí:

-¿Bella? ¿Desde cuando hablas en italiano a tu hija Edward?

Pestañee, desconcertado por el sonido de aquella voz, casi chillona en comparación con la suave y dulce voz que hace apenas un instante había murmurado mi nombre, con esa expresion estupefacta en su rostro, como si yo fuese una especie de aparición.

Entonces, el quirófano, el trajín del personal medico, y el rostro sumamente curioso y burlón de Jane, que me observaba desde la camilla en donde acababa de dar a luz a nuestra hija, me volvieron a la realidad.

Mi realidad...

-además, por si pensabas que ese podría ser su nombre... nada mas lejos Edward...ella se llamará Gianna. Gianna Cullen-continuó, con el tono prepotente de siempre.

Una vez más recordé cómo todo estaba malditamente elegido, marcado y estipulado en mi vida.

-¿estas llorando Edward? -volvió a preguntar, incrédula, mientras yo, sorprendido, acomodaba a la pequeña en mi regazo y me llevaba la mano instintivamente a la mejilla, solo para constatar que si, había rastro de lagrimas ahí...

Asentí.

_¿Que podía decirle?_

Preferí que pensara que era un sentimental de mierda, y que me había anegado la emoción de ser padre.

Esos pensamientos que me había permitido minutos atrás ya no volverían a salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña introduccion...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, gacias a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus votos es**

**que hoy está de nuevo una nota por aqui.**

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR ES FINALISTA! **

**Y **

**las votaciones estan nuevamente abiertas!**

**Tenemos hasta el 14 de Enero para votar por el, si les parece que merece ganar el contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, EL OS fue escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD pero como**

**ha gustado tanto, existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en algo mas... **

**nuevamente les dejo el link del contest, en la parte superior derecha encontraran un botoncito VOTE NOW,**

**tienen que entrar alli, buscar el OS en el Poll y votar. **

**Solo pueden entrar una vez, ya que el contest exige que se registren...**

**ESpero se pasen por ahi y le sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora!**

**gracias a todas las que siguen sumandose a esta historia, aunque sean silenciosas...**

**se las quiere.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


End file.
